creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Mir ɿor
My mirror. My reflection, was staring at me. Of course I stared back, but I could have sworn that it acted on its own. that’s impossible. But as time passed, as life went on, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about me… about it. There would be moments when I would see a slight movement, or flicker from the corner of my eye, but I put it off, my mind was playing tricks on me. It had to be. Right? I woke up. It was Saturday. I got out towards the right side of my bed, which had become a habit by now. I walked to the bathroom and flicked the light on, scratching my left hand. The switch had broken. Oh well. I continued on ignoring the small inconvenience. I looked at the mirror with caution making sure everything was normal. I practically made a fool of myself; making odd gestures and sharp movements, just trying to catch the reflection make a mistake. Nothing odd. If course. Why would anything happen? What, did I expect my reflection to come to life? I was losing it. I called myself stupid and laughed it off. But still, as I stood there looking into my own brown eyes… I couldn't help but feel like someone else was looking back. Sunday came along. I tried to avoid the mirror as I walked into the bathroom, turning on the broken switch with care. The night prior had been a horrid one, my paranoia grew, with a nightmare. I think. I don’t remember going to bed, I just stood in the bathroom, looking at the mirror. And it looked back as always… but then as my eyes were wide, watering and unflinching… he blinked. I jumped back, my eyes grew wider but it just stayed as it was. He stared at me, his mouth clumsily formed a smile as if trying it for the first time. And he mouthed something, but I couldn't make out what. Then, he reached out as if he had depth through his two-dimensional cell, stretched out his hand and tapped the glass. I cowered back trying to understand what I was witnessing. He pushed through the glass, like water leaving ripples as he materialized. He came through, completely, the mirror behind it calmed, and he stood there, his hair pale white compared to the black I'm accustomed to... his eyes were green rather than my brown. He walked up to me while I was stunned and reached out to touch me, he grabbed me and lifted me up as if I were a rag doll, he threw me into the mirror, and smiled as he walked back towards the glass. He tilted his head and so did I. I couldn't help it, it was as if I wouldn't be complete unless I followed, that's when I woke up in a cold sweat and heart racing. It was Monday, I got out towards the left side of my bed, which had become a habit by now. I walked into the bathroom and flicked the light on with care, didn't want to scratch my right hand like I did the other day. I looked at the mirror my white hair was a mess as always. I stared at my emerald eyes, and recalled some words and mouthed them to myself; "It's my time now..." Category: Mirrors